


The Night Before (the morning after)

by Anonymous



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: (For one line!), Alcohol, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Nothing's changed, right?" Juno doesn't know. Why doesn't he know? Why does Mick keep looking at him with stars in his eyes, like Juno is the stars?
Relationships: Mick Mercury/Juno Steel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: anonymous





	The Night Before (the morning after)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Juno Steel and the Grand Tax Scheme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801577) by [thegreatandpowerfultoaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster). 



> Debated taking this one off anon for a while, but I continue to have zero shame!

A lot about this entire thing makes sense to Juno, at least with the alcohol buzzing in the back of his brain and making it hard to look at anything except Mick Mercury. 

_He_ would _marry him, wouldn't he._

Juno Steel must've hated himself, to spend this long _not_ looking at Mick Mercury. Especially with the way Mick's looking at him, like he's glowing or something.

Of course this is a good idea.

He can't even remember why they're walking (falling) up the stairs to the Hyperion City courthouse, so it's good Mick can. Or rather, he can remember just fine but telling the poor person stuck here at this ungodly hour is near impossible.

And then he's signing his name and trying to remember why he's agreed to this. After last time, that is. 

This was different, though. There wasn't any yelling or-or fighting or...

No, that was something he tried not to think about if he could help it. He wasn't going to ruin...whatever this feeling was that was pouring from the paper in front of them, and the too-bright lights overhead.

When they're done, Mick kisses him. 

And Juno pushes away, because as plastered as he is at this point something in him says that isn't right, as soft as his lips are and as warm as he is.

They go home, then, Juno waving the paper back and forth in the air like it's really something special. 

This is good, he tells himself. There's more money for the office every year, more money for Rita and Mick and maybe even himself if he isn't stupid with it (He will be, but it's a nice thought anyways).

Mick can't ride his bike back home Juno already knows, so he throws a few extra blankets into the couch and tells Mick goodnight while struggling to shed his coat and suddenly large warms hands are helping him out of it, and Mick smiles that stupid dorky smile and Juno sighs because...he doesn't know why.

"Nothing's changed, right?" Juno doesn't know. Why doesn't he know? Why does Mick keep looking at him with stars in his eyes, like Juno is the stars?

"I guess not," he shugs, still smiling. "Thanks, Jay. You don't know what this means to me."

Sometimes things just slip out. Especially when he's drunk out of his goddamned mind. "I'd do anything for you, you stupid idiot. Not my fault you never ask for anything." 

And then Juno is the one to kiss him, this time. And Mick kisses back and Juno manages to shakily steer him against the nearest wall, break apart and rest his head on his shoulder. "You don't have to sleep on the couch, Mick. Not if you don't want to."

Mick makes a small hiccuping noise and shifts. "Okay."

"Okay? You'd better sound a little more enthusiastic than that, at least."

Mick seems to get the idea. "I don't want to sleep on the couch, Juno. I wanna sleep in your bed, with you." 

His whole body feels warm. Juno's warm, the entire room is like mars in summer.

Juno doesn't remember a whole lot after that, except putting his mouth in a lot of places he hadn't thought about on Mick Mercury before. 

It's not the worse decision he's made while drunk, getting married to Mick. Not even top ten, although you'd never catch him admitting it. 

Tax reasons...God, they'd gotten married for tax reasons and now Juno can't even be bothered to think of that, not with the dining table digging into his hips the way it is or the sounds coming out of his mouth. 

It's the stupidest reason ever, like the plot of something you'd watch if you needed to get work done and needed background noise. 

He doesn't love Mick Mercury. He thinks he could, since they're already past the block of 'Very straight and also childhood friends' hurdle. Right now, though Juno loves the way Mick looks at him and the feel of his lips on the spot between his neck and shoulder, and that's enough for tonight.


End file.
